Broken Glass
by TheSlytherinMuggle
Summary: Loosing you was like getting left with a bag of broken glass, only to have it snatched away. Angsty KibaNaru, COMPLETE ONESHOT


**I noticed there isn't many Naru/Kiba, or Naru/Shino, so I deiced to make my own, hope you all like it. I'll probably write more since I really want to write another NaruKiba and one NaruShino, boy will that one be tough. Anyway, please R&R.

* * *

**

I don't know why I even think of you. You left. Simple as that, just left. Didn't think about who you were hurting, who would cry for you and how much everyone would miss you. You just fucking left. I doubt you even cared if we cried for you, you never really cared. Sure we were your friends, and you cherished us in some way but compared to power and revenge we are nothing. I think you were surprised we even came after you, you probably didn't think we cared that much. But we did, even Sakura came. She fought hard, and even after she was wounded she fought. She wasn't in love with you anymore, though, she has another. But you were her best friend, her teammate. You were my best friend too, and my teammate but I loved you. You never knew that, but Sakura knew, and I guess that's why she moved on. She found someone better then you, someone who loves her and appreciates her.

I remember when we tried to drag you back, you were powerful, very powerful, but we beat you. We broke your legs and arms, and a few fingers for good measure. But then your cavalry appeared and we were too tired to win. Sakura had used most of her chakra trying to heal us; Kiba had been wounded badly after transforming with Akamaru twice, and I had done most of the fighting with you so my chakra was mostly depleted. We lost against them and you were taken away from us, again. I don't we ever got over that one.

The weeks that followed were torture; we stayed in the hospital and healed up. I healed faster then both of them but stayed so I could watch over them. I'm no dog, but I am a fox and we are loyal and do not betray those who we are loyal to. We understood each other after that, we weren't best friends, but we were pretty close. Sakura and I hung out a lot more, because we understood the loss more then anyone else did. For us, it was like getting left with a bag of broken glass, only to have it snatched away. We gave up on you that month, it took us a while to realize it, but we knew you were never coming back. We all realized it eventually, although Kiba already figured that out. He was just too good of a friend to not say anything.

I don't really remember when I started liking Kiba, maybe it was after all the times we hung out together, maybe it was when he caught we crying on a rooftop. I don't know when, but I started liking him at some point. At that point I was past denial, because I had learned denial doesn't work. It doesn't help make the feelings go away, it just makes them grow and grow. So I didn't deny, I already knew I was gay, after all I fell in love with you, Sasuke but I didn't tell anyone. I told Sakura though, she's like a sister to me, and Lee was a … weirdo brother-in-law, but I got used to it. She didn't tell Lee, which I was grateful for because even if he mellowed out a little he would tell TenTen, and TenTen would tell Neji, and Neji would tell Shikamaru, and the lazy bastard would tell Shino, who would probably tell Akamaru who then would tell Kiba. I didn't need that kind of embarrassment, so I held it in. This was probably worse because Kiba had started going out with some girl. That tore me to pieces and I would avoid them when them when they were together. This was usually always. Sakura saw this and told Lee about me liking, no loving, Kiba, and then cycle went on. But Shino never told anyone so Kiba never figured it out. This is why he got engaged to the stupid girl. And that's why I'm standing here, beside him, as he gets married.

* * *

"Naruto, why aren't you doing anything, you're in love with him, for fucks sake?!" 

Neji whispered and Naruto looked at him in surprise; Neji was not one to start cursing or butt into things. But time had passed and people change.

"Because he's in love with her and I want him to be happy, and if he's happy without me then so be it."

Naruto whispered back sadly, Neji felt like hitting the blonde, his friend was willing to give up his own happiness and his own love, just so another bitch could be happy with Kiba. He had sacrificed so many things already, he lost his first love and almost died protecting the village from that same person, and he shouldn't have to sacrifice even more.

"Naruto, you're being an idiot…"

"I know, Neji-kun, I know…"

He whispered back brokenly, Neji stared at him; Naruto hardly ever used "kun" unless he really needed comfort, he wasn't one to give it and he couldn't, they were in a church full of people. So instead he put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. He took it off as soon as the ceremony stared. Tsunade started the wedding with the usual reading.

"If anyone object please say now, or forever hold your peace."

Half the eyes turned to Naruto whose shoulders were slumped and whose eyes were on the ground, he was willing away the tears. They all wanted to speak, wanted to give them the life they deserved but… no one spoke out, it wasn't their place. Naruto had to do this, he had to say he loved him, he had to tell him everything, no matter how much they wanted to, they couldn't. Even Tsunade was looking like she wanted to protest, but it wasn't her place either.

"Jade Ferti, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, till death do you part?"

"I do."

It was a happy, perky response, most of them grimaced.

"Do you Kiba Inuzuka take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, till death do you part?"

Naruto turned his head away, Sakura held onto Lee tightly, trying not to cry for her friends' loss and only last chance at love, Neji closed his eyes afraid to see the broken ones his friend had. And then Kiba answered.

"I do."

Was said with a smile, they were pronounced man and wife and they kissed. Everyone was cheering but half of it was fake. Naruto clapped for his friend with a smile on his fake but his shoulders were shaking and you see the tears in his eyes.

* * *

Kiba watched as his friend sat at one of the tables, nursing a glass of champagne. 

"Hey, Naruto! Why so sad?"

Kiba asked, strolling over to him, leaving his new wife with some of his friends, who were glaring at her heatedly.

"I'm not sad, Kiba-kun, just… thinking."

Kiba nodded but then noticed the kun at the end, he frowned a little.

"You haven't called me Kiba-kun, ever since the hospital stay after Sasuke."

"I know, I know."

He offered a weak smile and went to the dance floor, leaving Kiba to stare in confusion.

"Hello, Jade."

Naruto said with a smile but Jade frowned in disgust.

"What are you doing here, monster, I don't want a demon at my wedding."

Naruto growled at this, but he didn't have to say anything because Kiba came back and wrapped an arm around her waist. He bid them goodbye and walked off.

* * *

It had been four years since the wedding and Naruto still loved Kiba, he tried getting over him, tried so hard. And every time he tried, he cried even more. His friends knew he still loved him, they all knew he was cracking more and more every day. They tried cheering him up but knew it didn't work, because after four years, he still called them all "kun", even Kiba, but not Jade, he called "san", which made them laugh sometimes. What hurt Naruto though was they had a child, he looked exactly like Kiba with the marks on his face but his hair was a shade lighter and his eyes were Jade's, a very tinted blue. Naruto didn't leave his house for a week when he found out that Jade was having a child, and two weeks when he found out she was having another. 

They all worried for him, he didn't smile anymore, even with Kiba around. He seemed so… broken, so lost.

* * *

Naruto drank his beer slowly; he was pretty drunk and could hardly stand upright. He didn't really drink but today he saw Kiba and Jade making out in the park, which seemed to be worse then anything else he had seen them doing. So he decided to drink. 

"Hey, Naruto, come one, I'll take you home."

"Kidoki, Kiba-kun."

Naruto said with an odd giggle at the end, Kiba sighed and led him by the arm home. He watched as his friend grew silent and his drunken smile dimmed. He wasn't sober but it seemed he wasn't feeling any better.

"Naruto, what's going on with you?"

He mumbled to himself, but Naruto heard him anyway, thinking the question was aimed for him, he answered.

"Well, it's cause I love you, Kiba-kun. Have for about six years."

He tried holding up six fingers, but couldn't so he giggled again and continued, not noticing Kiba staring at him in horror.

"See, everyone- he waved his hands around the air- knew, but I made them promise not to tell. 'Cause you'd get mad, and Jade would go all freaky weird eye on me. She'd call me "monster" again."

He said, giggling again, Kiba stood there, rooted to the sidewalk. His best-friend… loved him, loved him for six years, six fucking years! Everyone knew too, they all knew and didn't tell him!

"What do you mean…"

He started to ask but Naruto had already reached his apartment and walked in. Leaving Kiba to walk to his own home.

* * *

Naruto groggily woke up, his head hurt like hell, why had been drinking last night, he hated drinking. As soon as he thought of drinking he thought of Kiba and when he thought of Kiba he remember what he had said. 

"No, No, NO!"

He yelled and punched a wall, Kiba knew, he knew it now. He fell onto his bed and cried, he probably lost his best friend already as well. Suddenly there was a pounding at the door, Naruto stood up and opened the door. Kiba was standing there, his eyes were angry and his chakra was pulsing.

"WHY?! I'M MARRIED! I'M FUCKING MARRIED! I HAVE KIDS! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TELL ME?"

He yelled, Naruto shrunk back, he lost his best friend, he had nothing.

"YOU ASKED! I WAS HAPPY LEAVING YOU NOT KNOWING! I LEFT YOU NOT KNOWING FOR SIX YEARS, SIX FUCKING YEARS."

Naruto yelled back, his voice was angry but defeated. He knew he had lost everything; he just didn't want to let it go so quickly. Kiba didn't respond instead he walked out of the apartment, slamming the door with a phrase hanging in the home.

"_You're such a burden…"_

Naruto fell to the floor and cried, he was alone with nothing, Kiba didn't even want to be his friend anymore. He was a _burden_ to him, nothing more, and everything less.

* * *

A week later Sakura found her long time best friend in the living room, his wrists slit with a note underneath. 

_I'm sorry for being a burden, Kiba-kun­_

Sakura fell to the floor sobbing, her body was shaking so badly, he couldn't be dead, he couldn't be. Neji, who was also coming to visit Naruto, heard her sobbing and rushed in. he saw the blood, he saw the body, he saw Sakura sobbing and then he saw the note. He crumbled next to Sakura, he wasn't supposed to show emotion, he wasn't supposed to cry. He wasn't supposed to break down in tears, he wasn't supposed to care. But god, it hurt and that made it even worse.

* * *

_Loosing you, was like being left with a bag of broken glass then only to have it snatched away again...

* * *

_

**I was going to end it with the note but I just wanted to let people know how his friends reacted, I thought of making Neji go up and try to murder Kiba but that didn't seem as affective as him crying. So I left him crying with Sakura. Hope you liked. Please R&R.**

**Warmest regards, **

**TheSlytherinMuggle**


End file.
